


Undercover

by Sincestiel



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, Feelings, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Kinda, M/M, On Set, Open Relationships, Public Sex, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincestiel/pseuds/Sincestiel
Summary: So they’re just pretending this isn’t happening.  Great.  Denial.  Jensen can work with that.  He can work with that a lot better than the reality.  Because, the reality is that he and his best friend are humping each other silly on set.  In front of the cameras.  Nothing but a thin sheet blocking the truth that they aren’t really acting as well as they’re being given credit for today.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: Hi. I really like your writing. Like really really like. I just went through your ao3 ;-) Could I ask a RPF thing? Jensen and Misha are filming a Destiel sex scene. They should be professional but things get a bit awkward. Not even naked, maybe a sheet covering them waist down, just some grinding and sliding in tandem. They can be a thing or this can be a trigger for them.
> 
> I don't know if I did it justice. But here it is anyway. Not Beta'd. All mistakes are my own. Tumblr link at the end in case you want to follow or have a prompt I might be interested in.

So they’re just pretending this isn’t happening. Great. Denial. Jensen can work with that. He can work with that a lot better than the reality. Because, the reality is that he and his best friend are humping each other silly on set. In front of the cameras. Nothing but a thin sheet blocking the truth that they aren’t really acting as well as they’re being given credit for today.

Jensen is trying to catch his breath between takes, trying to calm his traitorous body, but Misha’s hand is still scorching his hip and the evidence of Misha’s interest in the proceedings is still twitching against his thigh. And the only thing keeping Jensen from pitching a rather impressive tent under the sheet is the fact that he’s tucked up tight against Misha.

Misha. Who is gasping as quietly as possible, flushed and flustered and so goddamn needy. And he’s not even sure how they got here. One minute they are consummate professionals, crotches not touching, hands placed strategically, and the next? Grinding groins for days and hands roaming secretly. And every time one of them hears “Cut!” it’s like torture prying themselves apart.

But still, they’re not acknowledging it. Like, at all. Not even with eye contact outside of their roles as Castiel and Dean. Jensen might even think this is all one sided if not for the insistent throb of Misha’s cock or the little whimpers he really hopes everyone takes for an acting choice. Because obviously Cas would be desperate and confused, right? He’s in bed with his best friend and really enjoying it. Sort of like Misha. And Jensen. Fuck.

If they’d known this about themselves before hand, that they’re apparently hot for each other, they could have prepared. Maybe a quick fuck to get it out of their systems? Or some private rehearsal to get used to their proximity? Something. Anything but this wild dance they’re engaging in right now, trying to get off and not at the same time. Trying to hide it. Acting like they’re acting. It’s weird. And kinda awesome too.

Jensen is so lost in thought that when he hears, “Action!” he’s surprised. But then Misha’s mouth is on him, dragging down his chin and over his Adam’s apple and the lights and the cameras, it all fades to background noise. His focus is all Misha now and the aborted little thrusts of his hips as he tries to grind into Jensen without being too obvious about it. But Jensen encourages it, one hand flexing against Misha’s lower back, setting the rhythm and the other tangled in his hair, guiding him down the column of his neck.

Misha’s mouth is sinful and absolutely wicked, his teeth nipping and his tongue and lips soothing and Jensen wishes he could feel it all the way down his chest. He wants Misha to nibble across his collar bones, and flick that amazing tongue over his nipples. And, god, suck deep purple bruises all over his abs.

Misha is almost riding his thigh and Jensen is grinding into Misha’s hip, both of them burning up under the lights and the sheet and each other’s bodies. And Jensen is so close, could spill into the barrier between his cock and Misha’s body at any second…

“Cut!”

Jensen gasps and he’s pretty sure Misha growls – and fuck if that isn’t sexy as hell – when they have to come up for air, relieving some of the pressure against their groins despite the fact that it’s probably the last thing they want. Jensen’s pretty sure they’re both going to have a lovely case of blue balls by the time this is over if things continue on this path.

Misha is shaking beside him and Jensen doesn’t think he’s doing much better; there’s a definite tremble in his hands when he brings them up to run through his hair. And neither one of them can seem to catch their breath. Misha keeps reaching over to skim his fingers over Jensen’s side under the sheet, like he’s awed at his ability to do so, surprised that Jensen isn’t putting a stop to it. But god, why would he? He wants those hands _all over_ him right now. 

Whatever tiny adjustment needed to be made seems to have been remedied, because Jensen hears their cue again and Misha is on him so fast his head spins. He’s just so eager and his mouth is roaming hungrily all over Jensen’s neck and all Jensen can do is hang on, rocking his crotch slowly but insistently into Misha’s hip. He thinks this time he might make it. He might actually come right in the middle of a scene. And that thought is slightly sobering because as much as he needs to come, he really doesn’t want to lose control like that in front of everyone on set.

“Cut!”

This time Jensen breathes a sigh of relief and turns to look at Misha for the first time between takes. And fuck if he isn’t the most beautiful creature Jensen’s ever laid eyes on. And like, he knows that, objectively, Misha is an attractive guy. Those too blue eyes and that plush mouth. His hair and his smile. And just, really everything about him. It’s always been this sort of abstract knowledge that he keeps filed away at the back of his mind a la Dean. But it’s so much more _real_ like this, snugged up against him, both of them hard and wanting. And Jensen’s never been with a guy, not past a little fondling and making out, but he is so fucking willing right now.

Then Misha smiles at him, secretive and promising, and Jensen’s breath catches because maybe this isn’t entirely just physical. And that’s annoying. He hates having to admit when Danneel is right. But he’s also kind of glad she called it years ago. Because at least he doesn’t have to heap guilt on the mountain of feelings now crashing down on him.

And that’s exactly what’s happening. He’s remembering every single time he’s touched Misha over the years. Every time it left him jittery and on edge. Every time it left him aching for more. Every time he had to fight the need to pull the man a little closer. And every goddamned time Jared or Gen or Vicki or Danneel or fuck, the list could go on and on looked at them knowingly. And that makes him wonder if Misha has known all along too. Sure, he looks shocked right now, but is that due to the immediate circumstances? Or is he having the same sort of revelation?

“Action!”

With that, they’re on again. Misha’s mouth burns a trail down his neck, again, but this time he makes it to Jensen’s shoulder, teeth sinking in a tad despite the fact that no camera will catch that at the moment. But it pulls a groan out of Jensen and he has to choke back the urge whimper Misha’s name. That desire only gets stronger when Misha lifts up to hover over Jensen for the split second it takes for Jensen’s thighs to fall apart and make room for him between. And then Jesus Christ they’re lined up perfectly and Misha’s cock slots right up against Jensen’s through their boxers. It’s possible Jensen does whisper Misha’s name then, because someone calls cut and Misha’s hips never even really get started before they still. But when he makes to roll off, Jensen’s fingers dig into his sides about the time someone else says for him to stay put. That’s good. Perfect really. The pressure is maddening but it’s also kind of amazing _and_ it’s helping to continue to hide Jensen’s state of arousal.

Now they’re face to face, staring into each other’s eyes as people hustle and bustle around them, patting off the nice sheen of sweat Misha’s worked up, adjusting their hair and the sheet. It should put a damper on what they have going on downstairs but it doesn’t. Not in the slightest. In fact, Jensen is pretty sure he’s leaking now and he’s _knows_ Misha is. And through it all, Misha just grins down at him. It’s reassurance (they’re alright, they can have this and everything else too) and a challenge (who can hold out the longest or maybe who will get to the finish line first). Jensen just returns the smile and his eyes might roll back just a bit when Misha grinds down under the guise of readjusting his hips. When Jensen pushes back, the tiniest answering pressure, Misha’s lips part on an exhale and Jensen is desperate to kiss him.

“Action!”

Misha’s forehead drops to rest against Jensen and now they’re sharing the same air. Not kissing yet though, not yet. It’s frustrating following a script when all he wants to do is strip Misha down, get a hand around their cocks, and dip his tongue into Misha’s mouth. But at least at this angle, they can rub against each other more effectively and less obviously since they’re kind of supposed to be moving like that anyway. 

Jensen shivers as Misha pushes forward, his cock sliding deliciously into the valley of Jensen’s hip and pelvis. It drags up and then down the length of Jensen’s own erection and it’s all he can do to bite back the ragged moan pressing at the back of his teeth. Misha’s head tilts and Jensen’s hands come up, one over his cheek and the other cradling the nape of his neck, fingers brushing the hairs curling there. So close. Almost time. And Jensen is sure the only thing he really needs to push him over is the feel of Misha’s mouth melding into his own. Those fucking gorgeous lips are all he needs to get him there.

“Cut!”

This time it’s Jensen who growls and Misha shudders, huffing out an aggravated laugh. And yeah, it’s kind of funny so Jensen giggles into the space between their faces. Because fuck. Here they are, horny as all hell and not able to do much about it because they’re _filming a goddamn sex scene_ which is more real than ‘scene’ at this point. Everything people have been telling him over the years is finally happening, blooming right here for anyone to see… or watch on repeat. And Jensen thinks there should probably be some fear or some hesitation or _something_. This is new and fragile and they can’t even discuss what, exactly, it is. But there’s nothing but eagerness and frustration. Nothing but those exciting first time jitters and this aching need to taste Misha.

He stares wordlessly up at the man still hovering over him and tries to say everything he can’t with just his eyes. And Misha seems to get it. His face softens and his smile is sweet, his tongue swiping across his bottom lip and Jensen’s stomach does the thing. That swooping, sudden drop that he hasn’t felt since the second before he first kissed Danneel and god, is this _that_? Is it even possible? Because of course he loves Misha. But does he _love_ Misha? 

Something must flash over his face because Misha’s head tilts slightly to the side and his brows knit together quizzically. _What?_ , he can read there just as easily as if Misha says it out loud. And Jensen’s tongue itches to say the words. To test them out and see how Misha responds. He wants to let them out into the universe right now, before he loses his nerve or before he convinces himself it can’t be the case. Before this sweet moment of euphoric epiphany passes.

“Make me believe it, guys. Action!”

Jensen can see Misha shift, shelving his questions, and then those lips descend on his and it is a glorious moment of perfection. Misha’s hips slip forward just as his tongue flicks against Jensen’s lips begging entrance. And the no tongue rule flashes through his head as he opens under the assault. He almost laughs. But then he’s coming hot and hard into the groove alongside Misha’s dick, his whole body on fire, pleasure zinging through his veins lighting him up from the inside.

Misha pulls back, panting over Jensen’s lips and smiling so sweetly. So goddamn smug. And Jensen would complain except the man has every right. Jensen hasn’t come that hard in a long fucking time. He just forgets then. Forgets for a split second about the cameras and the people watching.

“I love you,” he whispers into Misha’s open mouth and gets a broken whine for his efforts and then wetness is spreading even more between them. For several long beats Misha is suspended over him, eyes scrunched in the throes of orgasm and Jensen remembers where they are. And he’s eternally grateful for the current camera angle. There’s no way that wouldn’t have looked one hundred percent real. Which, he supposes, is kind of the point. Still though. Their fans are entirely too observant and if that shot made it in? 

“Cut! Guys, that was perfect. Next time, Jen, give me that line a little louder.”

There was a time when their ad-libbing was frowned upon. Those days have long since passed. A fact for which Jensen is not exacly completely grateful at the moment. That hadn’t been a confession from Dean to Castiel. Though it wouldn’t be out of place for them either. Not anymore. But he knows Misha gets it, sees it in the twinkle in his eye as someone, yet again, pats the sweat from his body. Damn whoever decided to toss that line in about Cas not sweating. Jensen thinks Misha looks especially good all sweat shiny and orgasm wrecked. But soon he’s dry and one out of two ain’t bad.

They get longer before the next take this time around and the microphones are pulled back. And then it’s just them in their own little bubble. The first few minutes of pseudo privacy they’ve gotten all day. They’re both loose-limbed and satisfied and Jensen’s eyes close when Misha’s fingers card through his hair. He presses into the contact and can’t be fucked to care if anyone is seeing.

“I love you too, you know. Have for… well, I don’t know even. A long fucking time anyway. I just never thought…” He sounds awed but also very, very sure of himself. And that eases the tiny ball of nerves that’s been resting heavily in Jensen’s gut since he uttered those words.

“Yeah?” Jensen asks, his lips quirking up into a half smirk as his eyes open. And he knows he looks good right now. Knows just how to dig his teeth into his full bottom lip to make Misha’s eyes wander to his mouth. “Always thought you were a bit handsy.”

Misha rolls his eyes like he’s above Jensen’s seductive teasing but those baby blues land right on Jensen’s lips when they come back around. Yeah. The thought of filming Misha’s coverage just got so much more interesting. He’s not going to have to work nearly as hard to fuck him up now.

“You’re plotting, you devious bastard.”

Jensen shrugs and then their bubble bursts when people start intruding once more, flipping the sheet around and picking at their hair and make-up. Time to go again. And maybe now they can actually concentrate on the task at hand instead of each other, despite the mess they’ve made between their bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> Customary tumblr plug: Hey, if you wanna follow me on [tumblr](http://sincestiel.tumblr.com/) that would be alright. Shoot me an [ask](http://sincestiel.tumblr.com/ask) if you have a prompt (Destiel, Wincestiel, Wincest, Cockles, J2) and we'll see what happens. :)


End file.
